The Net 2.0
The Net 2.0 is a 2006 direct-to-video movie written by Rob Cowan and directed by Charles Winkler. It is nominally a sequel to the 1995 film The Net directed by his father Irwin Winkler, but has a separate and unrelated plot. The story concerns a computer systems analyst who finds herself in a web of identity theft, robbery, and murder when she lands in Turkey for a new job. Plot The movie opens with a scene of a young woman running from pursuers in the streets of Istanbul. She is captured and imprisoned, accused of various crimes, and questioned by a doctor. Desperate to save herself, she starts her story in a series of flashbacks. We find out that she is Hope Cassidy (played by Nikki DeLoach), a young computer systems analyst. Looking for excitement in her life, she accepts a well-paying job in Istanbul at Suzer International, where she will begin by securing the internet network of a Russian company. She tries to convince her boyfriend to come with her, but he is reluctant and she breaks off their relationship. While she is talking to him at a café, her laptop crashes and then reloads, a small incident she ignores. While flying alone the next day, she checks her bank account online. A friendly air hostess (Şebnem Dönmez) serves her champagne and gifts her a bracelet. As they talk, we see the money in her accounts drop to zero. When Hope arrives in the city, she finds that her by the immigration officer that she is having a tourist visa and is told to go to the American consulate to renew her passport. Then she meets a taxi driver upon her arrival who takes her to the Sultanahmet Palace Hotel in Istanbul where he says the Americans love to stay. She gets a room and as soon she lies down she hears an alarm and comes out to find they have to stay out for almost an hour. She then meets an American known as Z. Kelly Ross. They take a walk in the park when they come across a seller selling scarfs. When she returns to get her passport she soon discovers the new one issued by the American consulate contains the wrong name. She learns that her identity has been stolen. As she returns to the office, she finds an other Hope Cassidy and finds $40,000,000 in her bank account and that certain people are out to kill her. All people who knew her were found dead. She finds out that the person at the beginning who she met and Dr. Kavak (Demet Akbag) are the people who behind the whole thing and is a Russian arms dealer. She finds out the seller and the air hostess are actually Interpol. She helps capture them and she gets shot, but at last she asks her how she found her but she says that she all along knew where she was. It is shown that the bracelet she gave was a homing beacon sending her position to the Interpol. The last scene shows her on a plane. Cast * Nikki DeLoach as Hope Cassidy * Şebnem Dönmez as Roxelana * Demet Akbag as Dr. Kavak * Keegan Connor Tracy as Z.Z. * Neil Hopkins as James Haven * Selma Ergeç as hotel receptionist Category:Films Category:R rated films Category:Sequels Category:Direct-to-video films Category:2006 Category:Die Hard scenario films involving a heist Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Die Hard scenario films with cyber terrorists and hackers Category:Films involving a framed protagonist Category:Films and Shows with Russian-European villains Category:Techno thrillers Category:Die Hard scenario films with Mystery/Thriller elements Category:Die Hard in a Theme Park scenario movies Category:Movies inspired by The Fugitive (1993)